Halloween Costumes
by IsirisRose
Summary: A one-shot with Katie and Travis. Travis is going to be Justin Bieber for Halloween, and goes to see what Katie will think. See what happens. Tratie


**Conner**

"Conner! I have had the most brilliant idea in the world!" Travis exclaimed as he shot up from his bed.

"What? You finally man up enough to ask Katie out?" Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yea—wait, what? Well… not quite." Travis gazed at the ground as his cheeks flushed red.

Conner was fed up with Travis. He would always be staring at Katie, and would drag Conner into his pranks on her. The pranks he didn't mind so much. Most of the time he didn't get in trouble anyways, since Katie was always preoccupied with Travis. But this was enough. Travis needed to just ask her out already!

"You need to ask her out man! Like, before you go crazy!"

"I'm going to be Justin Bieber for Halloween!" Travis smirked in reply.

"I take it back, you're already crazy!" It seemed Travis turned himself into a lunatic and a girl, all at the same time. Conner sighed, and walked out of the Hermes cabin before he caught whatever it was Travis had.

**Travis**

Travis saw her leaning over a strawberry plant, delicately pruning. Katie's hair hid her eyes, but he knew from a lot of experience, that they were a gorgeous green.

Whenever he pranked her, Katie would yell at him and usually get pretty close just to make her point, which was lost on Travis, since the only thing he saw were her eyes. They seemed to melt his soul. He could never tell her that though.

He had realized that he liked Katie only a month ago. It was now crushing him from the inside. He really hoped Katie liked him too, but knew it was too much to hope for, so he hid it. After all, she only ever yelled at him, or spoke to him as if he were a cockroach or something, so there was no way she liked him. It was a bit insulting to say the least. I mean have you seen my hair? It's gorgeous.

"Hey Katie!" He yelled, now only a few feet away from her.

She glanced up, with an exasperated sigh, and narrowed her eyes at him. Oh gods, her eyes!

**Katie**

Travis was the most frustrating, infuriating, and obnoxious person she had ever met! He could never leave her alone. She was so done with his pranks. Just this morning he had a bucket of ice fall on her head as she exited the Demeter cabin. It was getting annoying!

She did kind of like the attention though. I mean, Travis was super good looking, and his hair looked ridiculously soft. She really wanted to run her hands through it. She could never let Travis know that though, he would never let her live it down. She blushed as she imagined Travis' hands on her waist, smiling down at her. She needed to focus! He was mean, annoying, and would never like her like that.

"Hey Katie!" She heard Travis yell.

She glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes. He was up to something for sure. "What do you want Travis?!" she hissed.

"Woah there Katie, calm down! I just wanted to let you know the best news you have ever heard!"

"Yeah, and what's that?" She tried to say it nonchalantly, but couldn't hide the hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm going to be Justin Bieber for Halloween!" He said in a triumphant tone, a sparkle lighting his azure eyes.

She had forgotten his eyes. The ones that seemed to melt her insides, and send butterflies to cartwheel in her stomach. Why did she have to like Travis Stoll of all people?

Katie looked at him with a confused face. Who in the world would want to be Justin Bieber for Halloween?

"Great, the whole world can rejoice now." She said sarcastically.

"I know right! So what do you think of my costume?"

"Um, you're not wearing a costume."

"Yeah I am, look at me," he said cockily. "My pants are super low, I'm wearing a tank top, and just check out this hair!" He pointed and shook it so it flew out of his eyes.

Katie laughed, "Oh so you decided to be Justin Bieber's alter ego? You know the super nerdy, ugly version of him?"

"What? No! Look, I can even do his moves!" He put his right hand close to his crotch and started twirling around or something. Katie laughed, until he started getting a little too close to her strawberries.

**Travis**

Travis was a little out of control. Well, a lot out of control. He was veering a little too close to Katie's strawberries. He was dizzy, and couldn't quite balance, which was why he started falling towards Katie's pride and joy.

"No!" she yelled, and tackled Travis so he fell in between the rows of strawberries. With Katie on top of him of course. Travis couldn't help but blush as they both realized the position they were in. He could swear he saw some red on Katie's face too.

She tried to get up, but Travis had his arms around her waist, and was not going to pass up this opportunity.

"Hey Katie, you know what you could be for Halloween?" She looked up into his eyes, and blushed.

"W-what?" She stuttered out. He gave her his famous grin.

"A strawberry. You know, cause you like gardening, and you're a child of Demeter."

"A strawberry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and your face is already red!" Travis didn't think he had ever seen Katie's face as red. She was so beautiful, even when she was blushing. In fact, that made her look all the more cute. Travis looked temptingly at her lips. She had already tackled him, might as well use this position to its advantage.

He closed the short distance between their faces and gently kissed her lips. She tasted super sweet. Like the strawberries she spent so much time on. Katie seemed shocked, so Travis kissed her again. This time a little more urgently. She tasted so good!

He smirked against her lips as she twirled her fingers through his hair, shocking him as she deepened the kiss. This was the best moment of his life!

They broke apart for air and gazed into each other's eyes. "Katie, will you be my strawberry?" He whispered to her.

She giggled and asked, "is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe…" He sheepishly smiled. She kissed him again, and he took it as her yes.

They were thoroughly enjoying themselves when it was ruined by none other than Conner Stoll.

"Get a room you two!" He yelled at them, disgusted. They broke apart from their kissing, and Travis helped Katie up.

"Go away Conner!" Travis said stiffly, eyeing his brother very pointedly.

"No!" Conner replied back, immaturely.

"Fine!" Katie this time. She grabbed Travis' hand, and lead him to the beach, where they would hopefully have a little more privacy. Travis smiled, and looked over his shoulder at his brother, who was a little shocked that Travis had finally gotten Katie to like him.

Travis took his hand out of Katie's, Katie looked at him a bit hurt until he replaced it by grabbing her waist, and pulling her against him. Then she smiled, and put her arm around his waist too. They walked off, completely ignoring all the stares from the other campers. They could only see each other.


End file.
